


Going In Circles

by riddlemepenguin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlemepenguin/pseuds/riddlemepenguin
Summary: A short on if something more happened between Oswald and Edward in 5x05.





	Going In Circles

“This is a mess. I could have killed you, Oswald. And if that time ever comes, I swear to you, I will look you in the eye as I stab you in the heart.”

 

Edward stared deep into Oswald's eyes, the intensity of it causing his insides to burn, almost uncomfortably so. But he couldn't help the smile that lit up his face. His palms felt sweaty, and his heart rate picked up. Now was the time to confess his feelings. He had failed to do so once before and it cost him dearly, he wouldn't screw this up again. So, he carefully brought up his right hand and cupped the left side of Ed's face.

 

The other man let out a harsh breath, almost the exact same as when he found out Oswald was in love with him before. This time Oswald wouldn't let him draw away from him. He moved quickly, too quickly, and when their mouths met it was with a clink of teeth. They both drew away almost immediately, Oswald in pain, the other in shock.

 

Ed brought his hand up to his mouth in a fluid motion, and backed away. The intense feeling in the air dissipated, leaving behind a sense of despair. Oswald looked up at Ed, and nearly started crying. In those beautiful brown eyes was confusion and... revulsion. Of course, Oswald thought, he could never feel the same way. Before he could say anything, Ed was out of the room.

 

Oswald wanted to scream, to destroy his office, shoot someone. He did none of those things, only hung his head. He wiped a hand across his eyes and stood up straight. At that moment the building shook and his guards came running in. The time for emotions was behind him, he had to deal a situation to deal with.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sweet at all was it? But I guess this is how I see it playing out if nygmobblepot had gone any further in this scene. I don't think Ed is ready to deal with any feelings Oswald still has for him. I think the disgust comes from repressed feelings he has for Oswald, even though he claims Ed is the one repressed. The smile that Oswald gave while Ed just stood there all brooding shows, to me, that they aren't on the same page yet.


End file.
